Fiddlesticks/rozwój
Wybierzcie bohatera do aktualizacji w roku 2020Wybierzcie bohatera do aktualizacji w roku 2020! Aktualizacja grafiki i rozgrywki polega na przeprojektowaniu bohatera od zera włącznie z jego rozgrywką, wyglądem, historią, animacjami, nagraniami głosu… i całą resztą. Jest to dla nas okazja, by przystosować starszych bohaterów do nowoczesnych standardów, jednocześnie wzmacniając te cechy, za które gracze już ich uwielbiają. Tym razem chcemy, żebyście wy pomogli nam wybrać jednego z bohaterów, których zaktualizujemy w 2020 roku! Wyselekcjonowaliśmy piątkę bohaterów, którzy według nas najpilniej potrzebują aktualizacji, i zobowiązujemy się pracować nad tym, którego wybierzecie. Czas na głosowanie macie do '''8:59 CEST 16 maja'. Głosy możecie oddawać na dole strony. Po oddaniu głosu nie można go zmienić, więc wybierajcie z namysłem.'' ---- Pomówmy o tym, jak podejdziemy do aktualizacji każdego z tych bohaterów. '' już od pewnego czasu jest na liście bohaterów, których chcielibyśmy zaktualizować, ponieważ ogólnie nie zniósł za dobrze próby czasu. Naszym głównym celem aktualizacji Fiddlesticksa byłoby wprowadzanie jego motywu „przerażającego stracha na wróble, który pojawia się znikąd” na całkiem nowy poziom. Ma to dotyczyć zarówno jego wyglądu, jak i rozgrywki. Chcemy zachować jego unikalny styl rozgrywki maga-dżunglera, a także charakterystyczną dla niego superumiejętność, . Ponadto chcemy dodać więcej kontr i zwiększyć satysfakcję z podstawowego zestawu, jednocześnie zapewniając mu lepszą synergię z Chmarą Kruków.'' ---- ''Kilka innych przydatnych informacji: bohaterowie, którzy nie wygrają w głosowaniu, z pewnością nie stracą szans na otrzymanie VGU i będą brani pod uwagę w przyszłych aktualizacjach. Ci bohaterowie nie muszą znaleźć się wśród pięciu bohaterów, których zaktualizujemy w następnej kolejności — być może najpierw zdecydujemy się na aktualizację innych bohaterów. W zależności od tego, jak zareagujecie to głosowanie, możemy rozważyć ponowne przeprowadzenie takiego głosowania, ale nie zamierzamy rozstrzygać głosowaniem przyszłości każdego VGU. A poza tym istnieje szansa, że bohater, który wygra głosowanie, nie dostanie faktycznie pierwszego VGU w 2020 roku, bo zależy to przede wszystkim od tego, jak sprawnie przebiegną pierwsze przygotowania do prac.'' Wyniki głosowania na bohatera do aktualizacjiWyniki głosowania na bohatera do aktualizacji! Poprosiliśmy was o wybranie bohatera, którego aktualizację chcielibyście dostać w 2020 roku. Mamy wyniki. Po podliczeniu milionów głosów graczy z całego świata zwycięzcą jest... '' I !'' Wyniki głosowania na obu bohaterów były BARDZO wyrównane. Volibear wyprzedził Fiddlesticksa o włos. (W niektórych regionach różnica wynosiła mniej niż 100 głosów). Dlatego postanowiliśmy rozpocząć VGU zarówno '''Fiddlesticksa, jak i Volibeara'!'' ---- A teraz porozmawiajmy o następnych krokach. Chcemy, by rozpoczęcie prac nad aktualizacjami Volibeara i Fiddlesticksa było jak najbardziej przejrzyste, abyście mogli śledzić ich losy. Nie będzie tak częstych i regularnych aktualizacji postępu prac jak w niedawnej kampanii , ponieważ prace rozwojowe nad bohaterem trwają znacznie dłużej i mogą postępować z różną prędkością, która zależy przede wszystkim od postępów wczesnego projektowania koncepcyjnego. Eksploracja wszystkich bohaterów — czy to nowego bohatera, czy aktualizacji — zaczyna się od stworzenia małego zespołu złożonego z projektanta rozgrywki, scenarzysty i grafika koncepcyjnego. Pracują oni razem, by przeanalizować różne kierunki rozwoju i określić, co pasuje do bohatera. To pozwala nam zawęzić wszystkie opcje do możliwie najlepszej koncepcji zasadniczej. Na razie przedstawimy ten zespół podstawowy, ale gdy na późniejszych etapach produkcji zaczną dołączać kolejni deweloperzy, oddamy głos także im. ---- ''Blake „Squad5” Smith, projektant rozgrywki: Podkreślamy osobowość Fiddlesticksa jako NAJBARDZIEJ ikonicznego eksperta od zasadzek w League. Prawdziwa sztuka grania Fiddlem polega na zaskakiwaniu wrogów, dlatego testujemy nowe sztuczki i sposoby przerażania jego przeciwników.'' ''Sunny „Kindlejack” Pandita, grafik koncepcyjny: Chciałbym BARDZO podziękować wszystkim z was, którzy głosowali na Fiddlesticksa! Od 1. sezonu jest moim ulubionym bohaterem, obok Rumble’a. Nie mogę się doczekać, by doprowadzić go do współczesnych standardów. Gdy dołączałem do Riot, miałem nadzieję, że pewnego dnia stanę się częścią dokładnie tego projektu, dlatego cieszę się, mogąc dostarczyć aktualizację, o której baliśmy się śnić.'' Prawdę mówiąc, jestem tak podekscytowany, że już zacząłem gryzmolić w moim szkicowniku, eksplorując naprawdę szeroki zakres kierunków, w których możemy pójść ze Zwiastunem Zagłady. Czy się boję? Tak. Boję się, że ta aktualizacja będzie tak przerażająca, że niektórzy gracze będą woleli poddać grę, zamiast zmierzyć się ze swoimi lękami. center|500px ''Jared „Carnival Knights” Rosen, scenarzysta: Zależy mi na tym, by Fiddlesticks był najbardziej przerażającym bohaterem w grze, bez wyjątków. Aż prosi się o pytania w rodzaju: „Czym jest ten strach na wróble? Czy to odzwierciedlenie jakiejś osoby i dlaczego się przemieszcza? Co zmusza go do zabijania?”. Tym bohaterem kieruje jakaś głęboko niepokojąca logika. Nie mogę się doczekać, by ją odkryć i dać mu nowe, potworne życie.'' Oczywiście, są też śmieszniejsze aspekty Fiddle'a i mam bardzo dziwne przeczucie, że zostaną wykorzystane i docenione w postaci jego skórek. Przeczucie klauna z urodzinowego przyjęcia-niespodzianki. Myśli końcowe Dziękujemy wszystkim, którzy wzięli udział w głosowaniu. Jesteśmy niesamowicie podekscytowani rozpoczęciem prac nad Fiddlesticksem i Volibearem. W dalszej części roku wrócimy z dalszymi szczegółami o ich postępach. Dajcie nam znać w komentarzach, co myślicie o bohaterach i ich wczesnych koncepcjach! Fiddlesticks i Volibear: aktualizacja – nr 1Fiddlesticks i Volibear: aktualizacja – nr 1 center|600px Kilka miesięcy temu głosowaliście, aby wybrać bohaterów, których aktualizacje chcielibyście najbardziej zobaczyć w 2020 roku. Wyniki były tak zbliżone, że postanowiliśmy zaktualizować w przyszłym roku i , i . Dzisiaj opowiemy o najnowszych postępach prac nad ich VGU! Wczesne prace nad oboma bohaterami zaczęliśmy mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. W tej chwili odnaleźliśmy już to, co uważamy za mocny i atrakcyjny kierunek prac nad Fiddlesticksem. Przeszedł etap wizualizacji — na którym ostatecznie zatwierdzamy kierunek zmian w rozgrywce, fabule i grafice — i wszedł we wczesną fazę produkcji, podczas której zaczynamy wprowadzać nasze koncepcje do gry. Volibear również jest całkiem blisko przejścia do fazy produkcji, ale daliśmy sobie nieco więcej czasu na przekonanie się, czy w kwestii kierunku prac nad półbogiem mamy taką samą pewność. Zacznijmy więc od informacji na temat Fiddlesticksa. Projektowanie najbardziej przerażającego bohatera w League ''Blake „Squad5” Smith, projektant rozgrywki: W przypadku Fiddlesticksa chcieliśmy skupić się na podkreśleniu jego dotychczasowej tożsamości — zastawiającego zasadzki maga, który wygrywa walki drużynowe. jest tak kultowym zaklęciem, że chcieliśmy, aby pozostała część zestawu stanowiła wsparcie dla stosowania tej umiejętności przez Fiddle'a. To nasunęło nam pomysł, że Fiddle będzie jedną z postaci „pułapek” w grze — może nawet tą najlepszą.'' W kategoriach rozgrywki oznacza to udostępnienie grającym Fiddlem narzędzi, dzięki którym mogą się ukryć oraz znaleźć (lub stworzyć) warunki do zastawienia zasadzki i zwabienia wrogów. Chcemy, aby gracz, któremu uda się wciągnąć przeciwników w pułapkę, miał bardzo duże szanse na zwycięstwo w walce. Fiddle będzie miał zabawną nową mechanikę — zarówno podczas walki, jak i poza nią — która zapewni mu prawdziwą przewagę... Szczególnie jeśli wrogowie nie odważą się zmierzyć ze swoimi strachami i znaleźć stracha na wróble, zanim to on ich znajdzie. Sianie czystego terroru Grafik koncepcyjny pracujący nad Fiddlesticksem, '''Sunny „Kindlejack” Pandita', jest tymczasowo nieobecny i nie był w stanie przygotować na dzisiaj pełnej dokumentacji, ale jest bardzo podekscytowany aktualizowaniem jednego ze swoich ulubionych bohaterów. Oto najnowsza przerażająca seria grafik koncepcyjnych!'' center|500px Odkrywanie starożytnego zła ''Jared „Carnival Knights” Rosen, scenarzysta: Na bardzo wczesnym etapie tworzenia fabuły zorganizowaliśmy burzę mózgów, aby zdecydować, gdzie „nowy” Fiddlesticks pasuje i do której frakcji lub rasy powinien należeć. Demon? duch? Przeklęty przedmiot? Wściekła freljordzka zjawa? Fiddle w zasadzie nie jest podobny do niczego innego w grze, więc hipotetycznie można by umieścić go niemal gdziekolwiek na wiejskich bezdrożach. Ale to imię: Fiddlesticks. Nekromanta zapewne nie nazwałby swojego nowego żądnego krwi tworu Fiddlesticksem, a czarnoksiężnik nie znalazłby w grymuarze wzmianki o Straszliwym Środkowym Lordzie Fiddle'u.'' „Fiddlesticks” to imię, które wymyśliłoby dziecko; coś, o czym opowiadasz, siedząc przy obozowym ognisku, by wystraszyć kolegów. Gdy patrzymy na prawdziwie starożytnych bohaterów takich jak lub , widzimy, że ich pochodzenie owiane jest setkami lub nawet tysiącami mitów i legend, że mają dziesiątki różnych imion nadanych im przez społeczności lub kultury, z którymi przez wieki mieli styczność. Fiddlesticks, od niepamiętnych wieków polujący na ludzkość, dobrze by do nich pasował. Zatem powinny istnieć dziecięce wierszyki i baśnie, oraz opowieści starych babek o żywym strachu na wróble. Potwór? Bóstwo dożynek? Nieziemski artefakt kontrolowany przez inną osobę lub stworzenie? Zamiast ograniczać się do jednej możliwości, Fiddle mógłby odwoływać się do wszystkich: być starożytnym złem o niejasnym pochodzeniu, które odeszło z tego świata na tyle dawno, że ostrzeżenia zamieniły się w legendy, legendy stały się mitami, a po mitach zostały tylko bajki dla dzieci… aż do teraz. Następnie należało odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, jak Fiddle ma brzmieć. Jako całkowicie nieludzki byt (niezależnie od tego, jakie jest jego prawdziwe pochodzenie) Fiddle nie posiada organów wewnętrznych, mózgu pozwalającego myśleć, ani strun głosowych, by formułować zdania. Jakiegokolwiek dźwięku by nie wydawał, nie brzmiałby jak osoba, a raczej jak jej widmo: tak jak strach na wróble jest prymitywnym wyobrażeniem ludzkiej istoty, tak jego głos może być prymitywnym naśladowaniem głosu ludzi, których spotkał i zabił. W tym zakresie wciąż jesteśmy na wczesnym etapie analiz, ale przemknął mi przez głowę pomysł nagrania pięciu aktorów jednocześnie powtarzających szeptem pourywane, nakładające się frazy, tak jakby Fiddle próbował z daleka udawać człowieka, a z bliska przerażającego potwora. Okazuje się, że kakofonia głosów losowo dobranych osób, które do ciebie mówią, jest niezwykle rozpraszająca w środowisku gry ( zarówno dla grającego Fiddlem, jak i jego przeciwnika). Ups. Ale początkowo ten pomysł został dość dobrze przyjęty, więc być może istnieje sposób wykorzystania go w sposób bardziej efektywny… z jedną czy dwiema małymi zmianami, które chcę wypróbować, ponieważ gdy Fiddlesticks wreszcie zrzuca maskę, okazuje się, że ta dziwna, chuda postać stojąca na skraju pola absolutnie nie jest człowiekiem. (Och, i nie martwcie się... Oczywiście pamiętam o całym wyposażeniu z urodzinowego przyjęcia-niespodzianki. Tru-tutu). Starożytne zło zaczyna przybierać fizyczny kształtPlany dotyczące bohaterów: październik 2019 Od ostatniej wiadomości zamieszczonej w blogu deweloperów poczyniliśmy wiele postępów w zakresie Fiddlesticksa, korzystając z waszych opinii podczas tworzenia kolejnych wersji i dopracowując nowy projekt graficzny. Dużej części graczy spodobało się, że Fiddle jest taką przerażającą istotą o wielu różnych głosach, więc z pewnością będziemy chcieli tę cechę wypróbować i w taki, czy inny sposób włączyć do jego dubbingu. Nowy zestaw Fiddlesticksa będzie skoncentrowany na wzbudzaniu grozy, ale będzie to coś więcej niż efekt statusu w stylu „wskaż-kliknij”, który jednak zostaje częścią zestawu. Gracze doświadczeni w graniu Fiddlesticksem będą siać mentalne zniszczenie wśród swoich ofiar, ponieważ kwestionują to, co jest prawdziwe, jak i to, co jest jedynie przerażającym złudzeniem. Groza zagości na Summoner's Rift za każdym razem, gdy Fiddle pojawi się w grze, a jeśli znajdzie was, zanim wy znajdziecie jego, czeka was pewna śmierć. center|500px Multimedia Filmy= |-| Ekrany logowania= |-| Galeria= Fiddlesticks Concept.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Fiddlesticksa Fiddlesticks ability concept old.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna starych umiejętności Fiddlesticksa (w wykonaniu Alberta Carranza) Fiddlesticks OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret klasycznego Fiddlesticksa Fiddlesticks OriginalSkin old2.jpg|Drugi portret klasycznego Fiddlesticksa Fiddlesticks SpectralSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Widmowego Fiddlesticksa Fiddlesticks BanditoSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Bandyty Fiddlesticksa Fiddlesticks cin model 1.jpg|Model Fiddlesticksa 1 (Twist of Fate) w wykonaniu Juan Solis) Fiddlesticks cin model 2.jpg|Model Fiddlesticksa 2 (Twist of Fate) w wykonaniu Juan Solis) Fiddlesticks cin model 3.jpg|Model Fiddlesticksa 3 (Twist of Fate) w wykonaniu Juan Solis) Fiddlesticks cin model 4.jpg|Model Fiddlesticksa 4 (Twist of Fate) w wykonaniu Juan Solis) Fiddlesticks cin concept 1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Fiddlesticksa 1 (Twist of Fate) w wykonaniu Tom Zhao) Fiddlesticks cin concept 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Fiddlesticksa 2 (Twist of Fate) w wykonaniu Tom Zhao) Fiddlesticks Risen concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Zmartwychwstałego Fiddlesticksa (autorstwa Sunny Koda) LoL_Facebook_Icon_17.gif|Animowana naklejka dostępna na portalu facebook.com Dawne historie Stare umiejętności .) }} : Odporność na magię przeciwników wokół Fiddlesticksa zostaje zmniejszona o 10 punktów. | Opis 2 = : Odporność na magię przeciwników dotkniętych Podstawowymi Atakami lub umiejętnościami Fiddlesticksa (także nie zadającym obrażenia ) zostaje zmniejszona o 15 punktów na kilka sekund. (Umiejętność gruntownie przerobiona.) }} .) }} Stare ikony umiejętności Fiddle stary pasyw.png|( ) Fiddle stare Q.png|( ) Fiddle stare W.png|( ) Fiddle stare E.png|( ) Fiddle stare ulti.png|( ) NiespoFiddle R.png|R Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= |-| Chiny= en:Fiddlesticks/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów